mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Gazette Past Issue 106
The Mafia Gazette Issue 106 Wednesday 11th October 'DEATH OF THE DON ' Last night, in a shocking turn of events Dallas Don Puck, head of the Disco casa para il delictivo loco demente family was killed by one of his oldest friends Bugsy_Siegel of ASDA, shot in self-defence after Bugsy had initially attacked him. This attack came out of the blue when Puck moved to Chicago and was shot by Bugsy upon arrival. Relations between the two on the surface had appeared to be fine but there was some underlying tension that many were unaware of. A few days earlier McGregorTheSaint, an Earner in Puck's family had survived an attack from Bugsy who recently appeared to have severed his ties with ASDA, although many believe this to have been a smokescreen, to "take care of some personal business”. Was this what he planned all along? Only he knows the truth. After the said attack on McGregor, sources have revealed that Puck and Bugsy had exchanged words in which Puck stated if such an event was to happen again he'd have to shoot Bugsy himself. Although not commenting much on this to Puck himself it is believed that Bugsy took this as a threat and this was his reason for attacking and killing Puck. Puck's daughter Syncere came to the streets to speak a few hours after her father's death, obviously deeply saddened at his death. She expressed her hurt and disgust that Bugsy, someone her father trusted and considered to be a friend was the one to have killed him especially since Puck had a history with ASDA, the family to which Bugsy himself ultimately belongs. With a trembling hand and a faltering voice she read aloud the note her father had left her to read upon his death in which he mentioned how proud he was of his family, giving a special mention to Aurora whom he described as a "rock". Sadly, after stepping down from her soapbox and finishing her speech Puck's daughter met her demise attempting an apparently suicidal jailbreak unable to cope with the grief of her father's death. After contacting the family lawyer, he will be putting us in contact with Puck's next of kin for an extended interview. Attempts are also being made to get comment on the events from Mr Siegel but at the time of press he was unavailable for comment. 'CHICAGO BANK TAKES BIG HIT ' Yesterday afternoon the account holders of the Chicago bank were left in shock after receiving news that at 3:15 p.m. The bank had been robbed by one of the country’s own Gods tONYB. An exact estimate on the total amount lost was not available but the officials estimated around five hundred million to have been taken in the heist. After some investigating in to the whereabouts of tONYB in the last few months in which he has been rarely seen amongst the public. The Gazette has learned that he has been in hiding after blowing away his life savings on the slots, women, and booze on a vacation in Las Vegas leaving him unable to pay off his large debts owed to the Italian Government. Reports suggest that he has been living on the streets begging for money in order to feed his addiction to alcohol and ladies of the night. After failed attempts to find work efficient enough to sustain his addictions and debts he decided to rob the Chicago bank, one of the more populated banks of the country in order to pay his debts. The suspect was able to flee the scene before the police arrived leaving behind only an empty bottle of whiskey and a lasting stench of bad body odor. The Local authorities ask that anyone with the knowledge of this man’s whereabouts contact them immediately. 'GOVERNMENT CRACK DOWN ON GAMBLING ' In a shock move yesterday evening, the Government ordered all bookmakers to lower their maximum bet from $10,000 to $2,500. This move has angered both bookmakers and betters all across the country as they have seen winnings slashed by a quarter. Government officials spoke to a press conference late last night to say that the move had been made following the State of Emergency that was called late last week. The move, they claimed, was to attempt to “put money back into the pockets of the law-abiding citizens” following the “systematic pillaging of the country’s banks by the criminal fraternity through tax dodging.” The President has backed the move to cut gambling and criminal earnings despite the backlash that is sure to follow in the wake of such a draconian ruling. It is feared by the Mafia community that many will lose out in this crackdown on gambling, however stability in the economy as this move settles in may see an end to more States of Emergency. 'GODFATHER SHAKES THE RANKS ' On Tuesday morning the Mafia community was taken by surprise when several members of the community could no longer retain their previously held ranks. One high ranker in Dallas by the name of Witchy who reportedly held the Capo rank for quite some time cleared her rap sheet only to find this morning that her boss Puck was only allowed by the Godfathers to promote her to the rank of Made even though she’d previously held the higher Capo rank. This has happened to countless others this morning sending a wave of panic across the families. Many are wondering what exactly the Godfather now requires in order to rank in the Made families of the community. Many wonder if this is a temporary or permanent change, most fear it is permanent. Gangsters and Made Men alike are shocked by this change and hope to soon learn what the Godfather now expects from them. We will be continuing coverage on this story as it develops. 'RETURN OF A GOD ' The return of one of the Gods, Carcass has defiantly shaken things up around our streets. Since Carcass’s return many things seem to be happening. A few months ago our community saw the disappearance of the God Carcass and he was even rumoured to have been seen in the local obits. After a long few months his return has seemed to spark a new found and improved morale in the community. Rumours link the new cleaning out trend as well as the identity crisis, corruption in the local government offices, and improvements to some of the common flaws affecting the families of the communities with the return of the God. Some say these occurrences came in to place as direct results of actions taken by the God. The community welcomed Carcass back with open arms and most everyone seems to be excited about what the return will bring now that one of our beloved Gods has returned. 'BODYGUARD UNION WINS BALLOT FOR HIGHER PAY ' The Bodyguard and Hired Thug Union are celebrating today after a landslide victory in their ballot for higher wages following several months of protest by members that they were being underpaid for the work that was being undertaken. An unspecified amount has been allocated to the wage increase to deal with the Dangerous Situations Policy that also came into effect with the wage rise. The BHT Union members have been criticised for the move, but a spokesman for the Union stated “The number of Bodyguards seen killed in action has risen to a point where our members wanted to be able to provide better for the families left behind. The members balloted for a wage increase to cover the rising cost of funerals as well as adding contributions to the Widows and Orphans fund that the Union uses to provide for loved ones left behind.” This move is set to see the price of hiring a bodyguard rise, although some non-union members have promised that their fees will not be increasing. 'NY TIMES EDITOR DIES IN GUNFIGHT ' Yesterday we reported to you the story on the attempted assignation on Dallas Made Man Blunt_Guntz by the New York Times editor Eragon. Since the story was written the editor was killed in retaliation from Mr. Gutz. We were able to arrange and interview with the Made man to find out exactly what had happened. Blunt_Gutz told us that on Monday evening he received a telegraph from Eragon asking him if he planned to attend to his bar located in NY. Blunt_Gutz responded to the telegram and told him he would catch the next flight out of the city into NY. After his arrival to NY the Made Man made an appearance in his establishment and found Eragon inside. Mr Gutz served the man and exited the bar. After Mr Gutz exited the bar the first shots rang out striking and wounding the Made man superficially. A second shot was fired moments later in which his bodyguard stepped in taking a severe wound before wounding Eragon as well. A third shot was fired missing Mr.Gutz as well as his bodyguards. Mr. Gutz stated that by the time he realized where the shots had been coming from his assailant had already escaped. In the early morning hours of Tuesday morning Mr.Gutz was able to locate Eragon back in NY and decided to finish what had been started. He fired a shot and soon the two were engaged in a shoot out on the NY streets. The fight ended at 1:19 am when Eragon was wounded fatally. Tuesday morning shortly before noon Mr. Gutz shared with me that he had been engaged in a gun fight with a man by the name of Jimmeh after an exchanging of shots, Mr. Gutz was able to flee to safety ending the fight with no fatalities.